Mary Warren (1624-1691)
}} Familyography For full family history see page for husband John Bigelow (1617-1703). Mary WARREN b. abt 1624, Nayland, Suffolk, England,{1} Baptized: 12 Sep 1624, Nayland, Suffolk, England,{2} d. 19 Oct 1691, Watertown, Middlesex, MA.{3} ...twin Sister of Daniel Warren... Colonial Families of the United States of America, Volume VI... Daughter of John WARREN and Margaret (BAYLEY) FOWLE not (CLEAR). Family of John Bigelow and Mary Warren The first marriage recorded in the colonial records of Watertown, Massachusetts is that of John Bigelow (1617-1703) to his first wife, Mary Warren (1624-1691), ceremony by Mr. Nowell. She is the daughter of John Warren, The Immigrant 1585 and Margaret Bayly (1587-1662), two early immigrants of John Winthrop's fleet in 1630. John came to America between 1632-1636. 1642-30-8. John Bigulah and Mary Warin joyned in mariag before Mr. Nowell. Ella Biglow's book, Reminiscences of Historic Marlborouqh, MA, contains a fictional description of John at his wedding, in white satin breeches, ruffled shirt, and silver shoe buckles. 13 Children of John and Mary Warren (1624-1691). All sons and marriages of daughters are proven in his will (See above) except for the last two children that died as an infant. All born in Watertown, Middlesex co, MA: # John Bigelow (1643-1721) - born 27 Oct 1643; died about 1721 in Hartford, Connecticut; he married, at unknown date, Rebecca Olmsted, to whose nephew his property was willed. Resided Hartford., Connecticut. No issue. # Jonathan Bigelow (1646-1711) - born 11 Dec 1646; died 9 Jan 1711 Hartford, Connecticut; married (1)1671 Rebecca Shepard who died before 1686; (2) Mary Olcott,who died 7 Mar 1697 (3) Mary (Benton) Cole. Resided Hartford, Connecticut. 12 children. # Mary Bigelow Flagg (1648-1704) - born 18 Mar 1648; died in Watertown before 1704; married 3 June 1674 Michael Flagg(FLEGG). 3 children. # Daniel Bigelow (1650-1715) - born 1 Dec 1650; died about 1715; married at unknown date Abial Pratt; he was a tailor; resided Framingham, Massachusetts. 6 children. # Samuel Bigelow (1653-1730) - born 28 Oct 1653; died 1 Feb 1731/2 Waltham, Massachusetts; married 3 June 1674 to Mary Flagg (1657-1720). An innkeeper & carpenter, he resided Watertown to 1720, & held several town offices. 10 children. # Joshua Bigelow (1655-1745) - born 5 Nov 1655; died 1 Feb 1745 Westminster, Massachusetts; married 20 Oct 1676 Elizabeth Flagg. Resided Watertown most of his life. 12 children. # Elizabeth Bigelow Stearns (1657-1694) - born 18 June 1657; died 18 April 1694 Billerica Massachusetts; married 06 Sept 1676 John Stearns. Resided Billerica. 7 children. # Sarah Bigelow Learned (1659-1703) - born 29 Sept 1659; died after 1703 at Framingham, Massachusetts; married 23 July 1679 Isaac Learned. Resided Framingham. 11 children. # James Bigelow (1660-1728) - born about 1660; died 20 Jan 1728 at Weston; married (1)25 Mar 1687 Patience Brown; (2)3 July 1693 Elizabeth Child; (3)15 June 1708 Johanna Erickson. Resided Watertown. 4 children. The male line,however, died out in the next generation. # Martha Bigelow Olmsted Woods (1662-) - born 1 April 1662; died unknown date. She married (1)1686 Thomas Olmsted, and divorced 1687; (2)Obadiah Woods of E. Hartford, CT, who died 1712. Martha's family is uncertain, but she left several children. # Abigail Bigelow Harrington (1663-1754) - born 4 Feb 1663; died 12 Jan 1754 Watertown; married 10 Dec 1684 Benjamin Harrington. Resided Watertown. 4 children. # Hannah Bigelow (1665-1665) - born 4 Mar 1665; died 8 Mar 1665. # Son Bigelow (1667-1667) - A son, unnamed, born and died 18 Dec 1667. Reference Notes * Warenne Family Ancestry * Isaac Ball Immigrant Ancestors - Lucy Ball line to Warren/Bigelow * Solomon Garfield Immigrant Ancestors - Pres Garfield line to Warren/Bigelow * Brigham Young Immigrant Ancestors - Spouse Lucy Bigelow - Warren/Bigelow Family Line __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Migrants from England to Massachusetts